bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 9
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 9 Zen grunted as she struggled to manatain her crystal shield, barely managing to hold back the pegasus' mighty blow. Despite her concentration, a small crack materialized near the center, where the beast's horn met the shield. She let out a strangled cry as it finally shattered, and she was thrown back several feet. Zen, it's too strong, Sergio cried out in her head, Summon me. Let me help! "No," She gasped out, pushing herself up off the ground, "I can do this..." The unicorn bowed it's head, pawing at the ground before charging, it's horn aimed at her. Quickly, summon me! The summoner gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing her unit was right. "Sergio, Mifune!" She called out, the units appearing in respective order. The dark unit quickly drew his sword and muttered, "Aura Flash..." swinging the blade through the air. The Pegasus reared up, letting out a startled whinny as it barely escaped Mifune's attack. Sergio flanked the pegasus, sending a barrage of Ice towards it. The beast countered with a flash of light. As Sergio blocked the attack, Mifune struck out from behind, catching it's hind-quarter. Now gravely wounded, it let out an angered snort before galloping away, leaving a trail of blood. "Are you alright, Zen?" Sergio asked, helping his summoner up. She accepted his help, and nodded. "I'm fine...Thank you..." She let out a hefty sigh. "Sergio, I am not at all sure that your....'method' for getting stronger is working..." Mifune let out a small laugh that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a scoff. "Of course it's not effective. The fool doesn't know what he's speaking of." Sergio glared back. "I don't see you stepping up to help out, Mifune. Perhaps you are not interesting in serving our summoner?" The dark unit's eyes narrowed. "You would know nothing of my interests..." "Enough, both of you," Zen sighed wearily. She gazed to the west, brow furrowing slightly. "What's wrong?" Sergio asked, sensing her concern. "...My brother is following us..." She muttered absent-mindedly, her hand quivering slightly. Why in the world would Ko be following her? Father had exiled her, so what buisness would he have with her? Unless it was to test her strength, it which case, she was far from ready. Mifune had stiffened subconciously as Zen spoke her thoughts. Sergio noticed this, and asked, "Should we fear this man?" "Yes," The dark unit grunted, "We should also leave while we have the chance." Zen nodded. "I agree," She tore her gaze from the direction she sensed him. "He is still very far away. Return," She ordered. Both units complied. Zen started north. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she could sense her other brothers as well. *** Ko's eyes snapped open as he awoke abruptly from his sleep. There it was again... He inhaled deeply, holding the breath for a second before exhaling, sitting up. ....that strange dream.... He took a moment to recall the recurring dream he had every night. It was of a woman. He didn't know who it was, because her could only see the lower half of her face. She was awfully close to him, as if shielding him from something. Supporting this suspision was the fact the blood dripped from her face, presumable from a wound. She would speak to him, but he could never hear what she said. Then the dream would end. He stood and craned his neck to the right, straightening after hearing a satsifying 'pop'. He took another deep breath before looking towards the east. "That way, huh...?" He had been following his brothers for several days now, and he was beginning to think they didn't know where they were going. But they would lead him to Zen eventually. **** It's explained later why Zen can't sense her other brother's presences, and why Ko can't sense her's directly. M'kay, thanks for reading!!! Category:Blog posts